Best friends or more than that?
by mimibear
Summary: It’s the biggest party of the year in the middle school where Lizzie and Edwin attends…what will happen when both Lizzie and Edwin are forced to join the Kissing in the Closet game? Who will kiss Lizzie? Or who will Edwin kiss? Lizwin. Some Dasey.
1. Chapter 1: Edwin's Crush

Title: Best friends or more than that

Title: **Best friends or more than that??**

Written by: **mimibear**

Ships: Lizwin

Type: Humor/Romance

--

Summary: It's the biggest party ever gonna happen in the middle school where, Lizzie and Edwin go… "everything happens on this party and everything will change" as to what the middle schoolers would say, …what will happen when both Lizzie and Edwin are pushed to the Kissing in the Closet game?? Who will kiss Lizzie?? Or who will Edwin kiss?? Lizwin

Plot: biggest party of the year in the middle school, one of the popular and richest girl in the school is celebrating her birthday in their mansion and almost everyone are invited. This Lizzie and Edwin are now in middle school. They have been best friends since their parents got married. Because of this school dance, everything will change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. And I don't own the characters. I only own the story…**

**Chapter1: Edwin's Crush**

Lizzie and Edwin always go together to the school. Unlike their older siblings Derek and Casey, they don't argue much and they usually get along together. They were best friends, even at school, ever since Nora and George got married. They actually sit together in the same table on the cafeteria, with both of their friends.

After the eight and seventh graders filled the cafeteria, one of the girls in the popular table stands up and went in front of the all the students, while Ed there sitting right next to Lizzie followed her through his eyes. Then Lizzie choked and laughed at him a little, where only her and Ed notices because everyone are now focused on the blonde girl in pink wearing to much make up standing the stage in front of them.

Edwin thought _Men, Stacey is so hot…her walking is hot…Hot...hot… wait what am I thinking?? I feel like I'm kinda a maniac…but forget it, she would never notice me. Of course, I just use her… I'm pretending that I have huge crush on you, Stacey…so that the one I like will notice me… I don't care if she teases me again, I just want to know if she's looking at me… wait, what am I thinking?? Is this wrong to like her?? Well I better stop thinking now, so I would know why HOT-GODDESS-STACEY will say… hey that's a cool name, that will make sure that Liz will think that I really have a huge crush on that Stacey girl._

"Good morning everyone, I know all of you knows me, but for the sake of the video camera (pointing the yearbook committee), I'm introducing myself. Hi I'm Stacey, your Ms. Popular and Muse of the student council. I'm excited to tell you that one of the biggest party here in our school will be at my mansion (emphasizing on the MAN-SION), this Friday, 7pm." Everyone in the cafeteria began talking and got excited about the party. "Okay, so we're only thinking about inviting the eight graders, since I'm an eight grader and that we're leaving this school," then she paused for awhile giving time for the students to react.

And she heard a long and big "AWW" to the seventh graders from the eight graders, well some were happy.

Then she continues, signaling everyone to look at her again, "but since you all are already here, and that I'm feeling pretty today (Lizzie choked), I've decided that all of the seventh graders are also invited in my party, just to make it the BIGGESTparty of the year here in our school. But I have to warn everybody that everything happens here in our party, so just prepare yourself to anything that might happen, especially to girls. (Lizzie and the rest of the girls gulped.) I know scary, right. But seriously, like so seriously, it will be fun and exciting… Oh, and I almost forgot…for girls, bring your make up kit or just a lip gloss. Toodles for everyone." Then Stacey heads back to her seat where she leaves that last words to all the girls to react.

_Bring your makeup kit, or just a lip gloss. I don't have any of those, but I guess I'll just ask mom. Wait maybe I'll just Casey, because mom might make more like clown rather than a girl. Wait what am I thinking?! Why do we need lip gloss, it's not like we're going to kiss someone?? OMG, we might. Or maybe I should just stop thinking about this and start teasing Ed to forget these thoughts. Since now that he's day dreaming again, I bet that's Stacey. Better crack a joke out of this._ Lizzie thought and then looked at Ed, whose now drooling. _And now what a perfect opportunity for me to tease because his drooling again. Ha.Ha.Ha…_

"Stop drooling Ed, Stacey went back to her seat already, with her BOYFRIEND. (Emphasizing on the boyfriend.)" At that time, everyone stared at Ed.

"Hey!" and then Edwin realized that he's actually drooling and wiped it off, not noticing that the others already looking at him. "Oh shit." Realizing that everyone is staring at him. Then all of them laughed.

"Oh come one guys, give him a break." Liz "defends her brother.

"Thanks Liz." Ed said then he looks again at Lizzie's face, and her smile gave him a hint. "Wait, you're the one who started this."

"Yeah, I mean I was gonna tell them to give you a break. Poor you. I bet you didn't finish day dreaming. What part are you now?? Holding hands, laughing together and walking in the clouds." While Lizzie is teasing him, she acted the part of holdings hand to the walking in the clouds; and then she got everyone on their table their attentions.

Jamie gave Liz a light pushed and said, "Nice one Liz. I didn't know you can act Ed is that even true?!"

"Shut up, Lizzie. That's not even true." Ed looked at her again, seeing that teasing face of Lizzie tortures him so much. He thought, _there she goes again with that smile and teasing face. Torturing me to tell the truth and that she's right. But hey she's exaggerating on the 'walking in the clouds'… Men why does that face of her can't leave me alone. Every time I see those eyes and smile make my heart beats faster again and again. Wait stopped this… it's better to be teased to the hot and popular Stacey, rather than Lizzie, to my best friend and most especially that she's my step sister, that would be so totally weird and somehow wrong…_

"Denying." Ed stopped thinking when Lizzie spoke again, then Lizzie just stared at him longer. Ed gave up. Lizzie saw that losing face again, and she thought, _I win again. I wonder if he's really Derek's brother, since I always win like him. No wait, that means I'm siding more to Derek than Casey. Erase that….oh well VICTORY IS AGAIN MINE. I'm always happy every time I win, but yet why is there something weird inside me?! Oh well, too much drama for the winner. _Then she stopped thinking, when she heard Ed giving a big sigh, hinting her that he gave up.

"Fine. I was day dreaming. But we were not in the clouds; we're just in the park." Ed looks at everyone's reaction.

"Well, I'm still almost right." Lizzie said with a proud face. And they laughed again. But the school bell rang, which means going back to class again. They all stand up, grab their bags, and went to the classroom. While Jamie and the others go out of the cafeteria, Edwin pulled Lizzie towards him.

"What?!" Lizzie asked Edwin. Pulling her arms off his manly hands. _Although I'm in the soccer varsity, hockey team and karate. Ed still has those manly hands with strong grip, _ Lizzie thought. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Edwin said, realizing his grip was too tight and pull out his hands off Lizzie. Then continued and started being serious, "Okay, what you've done was far enough."

"What?? I always tease you. And it's the same thing all the time." Liz was now confused why her brother is acting weird, but then again she saw the face Edwin, and she's sure that that face is serious.

"Well, I can't take it anymore." Ed's face became serious, yet her heart began to beat faster again.

"Well, it doesn't look like 'you can't take it anymore'," Liz said that made Ed look questioned her last words that she just said. "Well you're laughing."

"That's to pretend I'm still cool with your jokes and teasing."

"Well okay, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Liz looked at Ed if he will forgive him.

Then there was silence for about 2 minutes, then Edwin said, "Apology accepted." Edwin thought, _of course I forgive you, you're my best friend. I just want to tell you how I feel towards your jokes. I hope you feel that, too. _

"Thanks. Don't worry next time I will not go that far. But I can still tease you, right?"

"Classic Liz. But sure." Then Lizzie put her arms in the shoulders of Edwin, as what they usually do. Edwin felt a little twitch, but didn't mind it, and head back to their classroom.

Edwin thought again, _good thing you didn't notice me looking at you, and feeling something different from you. I think it's better now that we're just best friends, step-siblings. At least on that way, you won't be awkward near me, or even better, I can still be near you. Putting my arms on your shoulder. _

**hope you like the chapters…it's my first Lizwin fanfic, but feel free to put any suggestions, or comments… **

**X.O.X.O**

"**You know I'm cuter"**

**mimibear O.o**


	2. Chapter 2: Permission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. And I don't own the characters. I only own the story…**

**Best friends or more than that??**

**Chapter2: Permission…**

Lizzie and Edwin got back from the house. And they both look for George and Nora. Lizzie found her mom, and Edwin found her dad, and soon they reunited in the living room. George asked, "What's up?"

Nora asked also, "Is there something bad happened in school?"

"No mom, and relax." Lizzie calms down her mom. Then signaled Edwin to start, but Edwin signaled her to do it, since she's more persuading to their parents, especially to Nora.

"Well, okay. Mom, George, we want to ask your permission to go to the party at Stacey's house this Friday, 7pm." Lizzie put it straight to the point and looked at Edwin to ask if what she said is okay, and Edwin gave her a thumb up.

"Uhm, I don't know what to say, George??" Nora looked at George, then Lizzie and Edwin are as surprised as George that Nora asked him to decide, which made him think deeper.

"Uhm, I guess, its okay." George said, and Lizzie and Edwin both said yes and high-five.

"George." George was alarmed to Nora's disagreement tone, and wondered deeper if his decision is right. Then Nora continued, "Wait, you have to tell us more about this party." Still George thinks Nora approves to him, but she just want to know more about the party for the safety of their kids.

"Lizzie already told you, party at Stacey's mansion, Friday at 7pm." Edwin repeated with annoyance at Nora, but Lizzie interrupted him to take over the conversation because she understands her mom and she knows that Nora only wants their safety.

"Mom don't worry about us. I mean, it might be the biggest party of year in our school, but some of our teachers are even invited. But of course, they only invited those that are fun and those who are some of the students think that are hot and cool teachers. You know." Lizzie laughed the end of her explanation. Then her mom and George went to the kitchen to discuss about it, and Lizzie faced at Edwin.

Edwin thought, _nice one Lizzie. I almost forgot that part where some of our cool teachers are invited. That will really make Nora permits us to go to the party. Smart… Lizzie. I always knew you could save me on everything. Wait, what am I saying?? I'm the guy. I should be the one who's supposed to save her. Think Ed. Think, you dumb head. Why can't I think some thing?? I can only think about spying and investigation. Why??_ Then he paused for awhile until Lizzie approached him.

"Are you okay, Ed??" Lizzie said with a concerned tone and face, and Edwin saw that makes his hear beat faster again, and makes his face blush again. "You seem red."

_Crap she noticed that I blush. Quit it Ed. Stop blushing. She's your STEP-SISTER for God's sake. I mean even though she's not blood related to me, she's still my sister, so it's NO!! NO!!_ Edwin thought and finally he stopped blushing when he tried to think about _Stacey_.

"Yeah, I'm okay Liz. Thanks."

"No big." Lizzie was now relieved. _Thank God his back here in planet Earth. He might be day dreaming again on planet Stacey._ Then she laughed a little.

"You okay??"

"Yeah." Putting a similar smile.

_Wait I know that smile. Where did I see that smile from?! Oh, yeah, the cafeteria. Don't tell me she's thinking again on teasing me… I thought she's over with it._ Edwin thought and quickly said, "You're not thinking again that I'm thinking about the planet Stacey."

"Nope." Lizzie thought, _Wow. He figured that out. Now stop teasing him and wait for mom and George._ "I wonder what they're discussing. I hope we can go."

"Yeah!" Edwin and Lizzie waited in the couch, but they didn't watch the television because they were worried on their parent's decision. After about 10 minutes, Nora and George approached them. Nora said, "Okay you can go."

Edwin and Lizzie smiled and high-five again. Then Nora interrupted them and said, "but you have to take care of each other. Ed take care of your sister Liz, some boy might want to dance with her, and make sure that those young guys are okay for me. I suppose if that's Jamie, then it will be totally, okay." Nora was interrupted by her daughter.

"Mom." Lizzie embarrassed and blushes.

"What?? I like him. But you guys are still young. Maybe when you're in the same age of Casey and Derek. You can date." Nora laughed but then stopped to discourage her younger daughter, Liz to date somebody.

"Mom. Stop it." Lizzie doesn't know what to say anymore.

Edwin was crashed when he heard what Nora said and thought, _just calm down Ed. It's only Jamie. And besides, like what Nora said, we're only young to think about dating._ Then he acted like he didn't hear what Nora said about Jaime and tell her, "Don't worry Nora, I'll take care of my sister Lizzie." Then puts his arms around Lizzie's shoulder.

"See mom. You don't need to worry about it. Ed's here to take care of me." Ed blushed again from what Lizzie said. "Right, Ed?"

"Right."

George interrupted them with a joke, "Wait Nora, don't you mean that Lizzie have to take care of Ed because of those bullies?!" They laughed except Ed whose laughing sarcastically.

"Dad, you don't have to embarrass me. I can take care of myself." Ed blushed again, but now he blushed of being ashamed.

"I know Ed, but admit it Lizzie can do karate, and if anyone bullies you, Lizzie will take care of them." George said while mimicking someone doing a karate, which is the chop-chop form. Lizzie and Nora laughed at him.

"Yeah I know dad, but…"

Lizzie interrupted, "But hey Ed, we can be equal now. You'll take care of my dance partners, and I'll take care of those who bully you."

"Yeah, I guess your right!!" Then Nora and George went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner, while Ed and Liz are sitting in the couch now watching TV. Then Derek and Casey got back home already.

* * *

**I hope you like it… feel free to post your comments or/and suggestions…**

**Here are some hints on what will happen on the next chapter: **

Lizzie excitedly said, "Me and Edwin are going to a party. Isn't exciting?!"

"You mean kiddie birthday celebration?!" only Derek and Marti laughed.

"Who are your dates??" Marti excitedly asked and stands up on her chair.

Derek interrupted, "So Ed, seriously, who are you taking to that party??"

"…You know the game, Kissing in the Closet??" Derek asked

"**You know I'm cuter…"**

**X.O.X.O**

**mimibear O.o**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson about Parties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. And I don't own the characters. I only own the story…**

* * *

**Best friends or more than that??**

**Chapter3: Lesson about Parties**

Then Derek and Casey got back home already.

"Smerek." Marti screamed from the second floor, going down the stairs, and hugged her Smerek.

"Smarti." Derek catches Marti and hugged her. Casey went to sit at the couch, and Derek, as usual pushed her so he can sit at his chair, and Casey was pushed to seat at the couch with Edwin and Lizzie.

"Hey guys." Ed greeted them.

"What's up with you two?" asked Casey.

"You'll know during dinner." Lizzie said and they both go to the dinning table to put the food in the table. Casey, Derek and Marti just followed them, wondering what is it about.

----Dinner----

"Okay, so what's this about?" Casey but in to know the answer from Lizzie and Edwin.

Lizzie excitedly said, "Me and Edwin are going to a party. Isn't exciting?!"

"You mean kiddie birthday celebration?!" only Derek and Marti laughed.

"No as in party. A middle school party, for specifically. Stacey is putting up a party in their mansion this Friday, and all the students in our school are invited. Even the teachers." Lizzie excitedly said.

"Yeah. Cool, eh?!" Ed added.

"Yah. Cool." Derek sarcastically agreed, because he had been to many parties and he thinks that this party will be as lame as ever, _but this is their first party to attend, so I guess this will be cool for them._

"Wow. That's great, Lizzie and Ed." Casey was so excited for them. "Wait, do you have any idea what to wear?"

"Oh come on Casey. This is just a party, don't make them be curious and paranoid on what they will wear. Seriously." Derek said, and everyone agreed, a surprise to Casey.

"Just asking." Though Lizzie started to think about it.

"Wait, Case, I think you're right. Can you help me dress up on Friday?" Lizzie said, and she knows that that will make Casey happy.

"Sure. How about you Ed?" Casey points at Ed.

"Oh, well I don't know. I guess just casual, like the normal ones." Ed made it simple so that Casey won't start on the what-kind-of-casual, or what-kind-of-normal-ones.

"You mean normal ones for normal people like us." Derek said, and Ed sarcastically laughed.

"Who are your dates??" Marti excitedly asked and stands up on her chair. Nora stopped eating and stared at Marti.

"Oh no, Marti. There will be no dates. They're still young." Nora interrupted quickly that made Marti sat down again on her chair and that also made Derek choked. "Okay, I think we're all done. Liz you can ask Casey now upstairs on what you will wear, okay." Then they will finished their dinner. Derek and Ed sat at the couch watching TV, while George and Nora cleaned the dishes, and then Casey, Lizzie and Marti were up in Lizzie's bedroom trying to think of what will Lizzie wear on Friday. Casey looked through Lizzie's cabinet and didn't find anything, even Marti didn't find anything. After Nora finished the dishes, she went to Lizzie's room to help them, and still she didn't find anything in Lizzie's closet, so they all agreed that they will go shopping tomorrow, Thursday night. And then when that's settled, they all go back to their rooms, and Lizzie went to her bed thinking.

Lizzie thought, _what am I suppose to wear. I mean is it really that hard to pick something for just a party. Wait that is not just a part! It is the BIGGEST PARTY of the year in our school, and it's going to be at Stacey's house where all the seventh and eight grader will be. Now I know what Casey feels when choosing something to wear for a party. But I mean, that's when she has dates, but I don't have dates, why do I have to dress up for this?? It's not like someone on that night will be my Prince charming and bring me into his castle. Wait, stop day dreaming. Oh my gosh, Edwin's day dreaming ability is contagious!! oh well.. I guess I'll have to rest, and think about it tomorrow, when we will all go for shopping._

While the girls are upstairs, the boys are in the living room watching TV. And Derek interrupted, "So Ed, seriously, who are you taking to that party??"

Ed was shocked at his brother's question. "What?? No, I don't have dates. Like what Nora said."

"That's good." Derek said, and yet another reason why Edwin is more confused. "Look if you have a date, then you won't be able to see and meet more girls in the party." And in that explanation, Edwin understands him, but he never really thought about girls in the party.

But he guessed that maybe Derek needs an answer to assure that he's listening. "Thanks Derek."

"Wait, Ed let's go to my room, and I'll tell you something that will make you have a clue on what will this party look like." Ed was even shocked at that, but then he just followed him in to Derek's room. Derek closed the door.

"Okay. When they said you're going to have a party, did any of them told you that the girls have to bring their make ups and lip gloss??" Derek asked Edwin, but he was almost whispering making sure that no one will hear them.

"Uhm, yeah, I remember about that. Why??"

"Ugh… do I have to spell this out to you??? Don't you see the hint there???"

"Nope, is there??"

Derek sighed and told to himself _first timers_, "Okay Ed, when they say make up, they might make some guys wear make ups and dress them as a girl then take pictures of them, so be aware of them, and make sure you don't get contact with them, or else they will make you as one of their victims. Mostly, the drama club is the one assigned to that." Ed was in disbelief when his brother said this.

"What about the lip gloss thing???" Ed asked still acting dumb.

"Okay that lip gloss basically means kissing. You know the game Kissing in the Closet???" Derek asked hoping Ed will know about it so he won't have to explain it.

"Yah, so."

"So that's why they're asking the girls to bring lip gloss for their kissing part. Oh poor Lizzie." Derek sighed.

"Why?" Edwin asked worriedly. Hoping that Derek will not say a bad thing.

"'Cause most of the eight grader girls that are on the sports team or anything that are not related to cheerleading or drama club will be part of the victims of Kissing in the Closet game; and I mean everyone. Maybe not in the same time because that will be harder, but I'm 100% sure that Lizzie will kiss someone in the closet…"

"No really, what are you worrying about?" Edwin said pretending he didn't hear his brother, but Derek gave him the look.

"Sure man. I'm really sure…"

"Great." Edwin said sarcastically.

"Don't tell me, Nora asked you take care of her little girl, especially when someone asks her to dancing?!" Derek said.

"How did you know?"

"It's so classic Nora. Besides remember during dinner, she was shocked when Marti asked 'who are your dates?', and Nora just changed the topic."

"Oh yeah. Then that's great, I can take care of the dance floor, but what about the Kissing in the Closet game." Edwin ask Derek, hoping he has answers, like he always does.

"Let it go men, just make sure Jamie is on the same game with Lizzie, or some close friends, and not just other dumb and jerk jocks because I'm sure Lizzie will be shocked."

"Shocked, why?!"

"'Cause jocks at those ages probably had kissed their cheerleader girlfriends…" Edwin was shocked how much Derek knew about these kinds of parties, and was mostly he was shocked when Derek is telling all these things to him. "Come on… Just make sure of that… and I think it will be okay."

"Thanks Derek." Ed said, walking out of the room, but before he went out, he asked Derek for the last time, "Wait, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you're a Venturi, and you should always look cool in the party and try to avoid those Drama club for your girly make over." Even though Derek said it for the sake of the Venturi name, Edwin knew that he still care about him.

"Wait Derek, last, do you think I should tell Lizzie about the Kissing in the Closet game thing???"

"No, that will cause her to freak out, then Casey will freak out also, then Nora will, then the next thing you knew, you guys are going home." Derek continues, "Just make sure Liz is okay, after all she's a Venturi now."

"Yeah…thanks man." Then Ed went out of Derek's room. Before he heads to his room, he stared at Lizzie's room, thinking if she's till awake, but he doesn't want to wake her up anyway, so he went to his room, and goes to his bed.

* * *

**I hope you like it… sorry i haven't updated lately...i've been busy with college stuffs...you know, engineering course is hard...way hard...so yeah anyway, ill try to post more soon... REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**X.O.X.O**

"**You know I'm cuter"**

**mimibear O.o**


End file.
